


Wash Over Me

by starbuckmeggie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Falling In Love, Hawaii, Love, Paradise, Two Tickets To Paradise, Vacation, donna moss - Freeform, josh lyman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuckmeggie/pseuds/starbuckmeggie
Summary: An early morning on vacation
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Wash Over Me

Fingers trace over my stomach, the unfamiliar sensation of a body pressed against mine still a little jarring to wake up to. It only takes another moment for me to realize that it’s Josh, his familiar scent washing over me, filling my senses. It’s still wildly disconcerting to wake up next to Josh—I’ve only done it a few times—but it’s somehow also comforting. Familiar.

My breath sucks in involuntarily and a shiver works through my body as his fingers continue to make delicate little patterns on my skin. Waking up next to him is comforting, but it’s also incredibly…incredible.

His lips press against the back of my neck and my eyes finally open. Our room is still dim, a faint rosy glow just starting to filter in through the windows. The sound of waves crashing on the beach fill in the quiet spaces between us, November in Hawaii warm enough to actually leave the big glass doors to the veranda open while we sleep.

Everything is so surreal. I still can’t believe that I’m on vacation with Josh Lyman. We’re sharing a bed. We’re in Hawaii. None of it feels like reality.

Josh takes my earlobe into between his teeth, biting down ever so slightly. It makes me tingle. “Good morning,” he whispers, tightening his arm around me.

“Mmmm,” I answer, words beyond me at the moment.

He shifts himself closer, every inch of our bodies pressed together. I shift my hips against his, reveling in his fully aroused state. I can hear him inhale sharply, his fingers faltering for a couple of seconds. He regroups nicely, his lips moving to my neck as his hand slides down my hip, gripping my thigh. I tilt my head, giving him better access. He shifts again, maneuvering his free arm under my body and wrapping it around me. His fingers flex against my thigh. I lift my leg so that it’s draped over his, granting him access.

His hand slides in between my thighs and I shudder at the contact. His fingers move over me gently, his touch almost a whisper. It drives me absolutely wild.

He suckles at my neck, hard enough to probably leave a mark and I don’t care. His other hand grips onto my breast, kneading my flesh almost reverently. My senses are very nearly overwhelmed. Everything feels like a dream. I don’t know that I’ve really been woken up this way ever and for it to be Josh doing this…it’s almost too much.

I never thought this could be.

His fingers slide over me again, this time dipping into me. I bite my lip, my back arching at the contact. He pushes his fingers a little deeper into me, stroking slowly. It’s exquisite. My hips start to move of their own volition, pushing against him, trying to increase the contact.

He presses the heal of his hand against me, making my entire body go taut for a few long seconds before I start pushing against him again, desperate for more. He doesn’t increase his pace, moving his hand leisurely, as if we have all day.

I suppose we do.

We decided to not plan anything for today and just let the Hawaiian winds blow us where they may. I thought it might include sleeping in, especially after a jam-packed day yesterday and getting in so late after the luau, not to mention a couple rounds of enthusiastic, slightly acrobatic sex last night. I’m not complaining, though I am impressed by Josh’s energy. His stamina’s nothing to sneeze at, either.

Truthfully, I’m quite happy to be woken up this way, even if he doesn’t seem to be in any sort of rush.

He tightens his hold on me, moving his fingers in shorter, firmer strokes, and I swear I see stars. I moan, a low, wordless noise that seems to go on forever. I try to push myself against him faster, no easy feat considering I’m on my side with one leg draped almost completely behind him, but I try anyway.

And just like that, he’s gone.

My eyes fly open and I look over my shoulder, watching him rummage around in the nightstand. He turns back to me a moment later, holding a condom between his fingers, a questioning look on his face. I nod and turn over, pressing myself close to him again, taking his face in my hands and kissing him. It’s the first time we’ve kissed all morning. Despite the fact that my body is practically humming with high voltage for him, the kiss is slow, deep. We sink into each other, falling back against the pillows. He pulls me tight against him and I revel in the sensation of our bodies pressed so tightly against each other’s we’re almost one person.

I feel him nudging my shoulder a little and I let myself be pushed onto my back. Josh follows, nestling himself between my legs. He keeps himself braced on his elbows, looking down at me, and I swallow heavily. I reach up, cupping his cheeks. He nuzzles his face against my hand, his morning scruff tickling my skin. The colors of the sunrise wash over him, making him glow, and I can’t help but stare at him. How is the real life? How did I get here? I don’t want to wake up and find him gone but this feels too good to be true.

I’ve wanted this for so long.

He smiles at me—just a little half smile, one of his cheeks quirking up—but it turns my insides into melted butter. I give him a little tug and he settles himself fully on top of me, leaning down to kiss me. I was expecting frantic but he keeps it slow and deep, kissing me so thoroughly that I lose track of time and space. I can feel him pressing against me insistently but does nothing other than to shift his hips a little, creating little jolts of friction. I think I could stay in this moment for the rest of my life and be content.

One of his hands trails down my side, making me jump a little. I’m not usually ticklish, but something about that barely-there touch makes me tingle. I tighten my arms around him, stroking as much of his skin as I can reach. I wrap my legs around him, crossing my ankles over his thighs so I can keep him close to me.

He breaks away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine as he breathes heavily. I rub my hips against his in slow circles, making both of us whimper. He shifts off me a little and grabs the condom from where he dropped it, looking at me questioningly again.

“Yes,” I breathe, nodding my head for emphasis.

He fumbles for a few moments, the little foil packet refusing to cooperate. I reach up and push my hair away from my face, not surprised to find my skin already overheated and damp. I can feel my heart pounding, my entire being humming with anticipation.

He shifts off me, lifting himself onto his knees, and I watch in fascination as he rolls the condom down his magnificent erection. I almost make myself laugh with that thought, but he really does look fantastic naked, and Josh Lyman fully aroused is a glorious sight to see. I’m also fairly certain that laughing right now, regardless of the cause, would seriously deflate said erection and that’s absolutely not what I want.

A moment later he settles himself on me again, his face so close to mine our noses touch. I shift my hips again, expecting him to reach between us and guide himself in, but he only presses his lips to mine, kissing me softly. His hands come up, cupping my head, and I relax into him, completely content to feel so surrounded by him. I can feel him pressing against me insistently, his pelvis moving against me gently, just enough to tantalize me.

I whimper a little and wrap my arms around him, holding him close. My heart clenches in an odd way. He breaks away and kisses his way slowly down my neck, his touch gentle and so light it almost tickles. His lips trace over the tops of my breasts and I feel goosebumps explode over my skin. His eyes shift to meet mine, dark and endless, full of something I can’t indentify. I watch as he takes one of my nipples between his teeth, my mouth opening as I let out a soft, “Ohhhh.” He watches me as he switches to the other side, garnering the same reaction from me. I run my fingers through his hair, still wild and unruly from sleep.

He moves to my stomach, pressing soft, open-mouth kisses to my visibly trembling muscles, lingering only for a few long moments before he continues moving down. My hips thrust a little reflexively at his trajectory, eager to feel him again. I watch his mouth move across my hipbones, his teeth carefully scraping at me, and I actually feel torn. Part of me really wants him to keep going. He’s incredible at going down on me, plus he seems to really enjoy himself. There’s another part of me, though, that really wants to feel him inside of me. Of course, one doesn’t necessarily negate the other, but the need to connect with him may be more pressing than—

“Oh, my God,” I moan as his mouth makes contact with me. I grab onto his hair and pull reflexively at the sensation, trying to relax my grip as he assaults my senses. I look down at him again to find him still watching me. A shudder works through my body. His tongue moves against me slowly, more of an exploration than with a destination in mind.

It’s intense. I feel like I’m crawling out of my skin. I know I can see stars. I bite my lip, my eyes closing involuntarily as my thighs clamp around his head. His hands grab onto my legs, loosening their death grip, and he pushes my knees down to the bed, spreading me beneath him. I’m sure I could get out of his grip if I wanted to, but it somehow intensifies the sensations. My hips lift up, pushing toward his mouth, but he keeps it slow. I don’t know if I can survive the assault.

I’ve had more sex in the last week and a half than I have in the last several years, and nothing in my life has compared to being with Josh. Granted, I’m sure a lot of it has to do with my very intense feelings for him, but being with him like this is so very different than the men of my past. He’s so willing to learn and adapt and listen, and he’s so very attentive.

I gasp and my back arches again as I try to push myself toward him, searching for more contact, and his mouth disappears. My eyes fly open in time to see him crawling up my body, settling on top of me once more. He frames my face, leaning in and kissing me deeply. My head spins. His hips rub against mine and I whimper, my body igniting everywhere he touches.

He shifts to the side a little, keeping his lips pressed to mine, and this time I feel him reach between us. He rubs his erection over me a couple of times, making me shiver, before I feel him pressing into me. I dig my fingers into his back as he slides all the way in, filling every part of me.

I think I’m actually complete.

He doesn’t move once he’s inside me but just resituates himself so we’re flush against each other again. I shift my hips a little, trying to get a reaction out of him but all he does is smile at me, brushing the hair back from my face. My heart flutters in my chest, making me feel lightheaded for a few moments. He leans in and kisses me again, his mouth moving slowly against mine.

Something about this feels very different. I can’t entirely put my finger on it. I’m not complaining—so far, everything is amazing, it just feels different than any other time we’ve had sex.

His hips thrust into me then, just a little, but it’s enough to wipe most thought from my head. He moves again, pulling most of the way out and sliding back into me slowly. My eyes actually roll back into my head. It’s exquisite.

His arms slide under my back, fingers digging into my shoulders. He pulls out and moves back into me just as slowly as before, setting up a rhythm that makes my toes curl. This has never been the most successful position for me, but Josh and I have done missionary a couple of times now with extraordinary results. Again, that probably has a lot to do with how deep my feelings for him go, but Josh is really good at sex. Really good. He knows just how to hit the rights spots in the position.

He comes up for air, both of us breathing heavily. His eyes bore into mine, almost as if he’s studying me. I wrap my feet over his calves and let out a long, slow breath. His rhythm never falters. I push my hips up to meet his, tightening my inner muscles around him, trying to be an active participant. He moans low in his throat. He readjusts his grip on me, holding me closer. I reach up and run a hand through his hair before grabbing the back of his head, pulling him back to me.

I already feel like I’m going to explode. How can I be so close to an orgasm already? I slide one hand down to his ass, trying to pull him into me faster, but he just reaches down and grabs my wrist, moving it over my head. He doesn’t keep me pinned down, but I can definitely take the hint that he wants to keep things slow. He laces his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand in time with his movements.

His other hand slides down to the small of my back, pressing there gently until it changes the angle of my hips. I gasp and break away from the kiss, feeling him rub against my g-spot. “Oh, God!” I exclaim, clutching onto his hand tighter. He breathes heavily as he looks down at me; he doesn’t speed up but he does thrust into me a little harder. “There,” I breathe. “ _There_.”

He nods and releases my hand, wrapping his arm under my shoulders again. He kisses me again, keeping it gentle this time, then he presses his forehead to mine.

“I’ve never wanted anything the way I want you,” he whispers. My breath catches in my throat and everything sort of coalesces in my head. This feels different because right now it’s not just sex; he’s making love to me. Even though the acts are technically the same, the difference is suddenly blindingly clear. This is the first time we’ve done that.

I feel a prickling at the corner of my eyes and grab the back of his head, pulling him to me again. I don’t want to start crying in the middle of this and freak him out. We kiss each other thoroughly, my hands starting to roam over his body more, trying to take in as much of him as I can. My heart suddenly feels like it’s going to shatter and it somehow feels like a good thing. There’s an ache in my chest that I have a hard time understanding; it’s not as if I haven’t made love to anyone before this. I’ve had wonderful, slow encounters that have made me aware of how a man feels about me but this…

This is everything I’ve ever wanted.

Being able to have sex with Josh has been amazing. We’re compatible on a level I never anticipated. He’s very thorough and generous, honestly more so than any other man I’ve been with. But this…making love with him…is what I think I’ve been searching for maybe my entire life. This connection, this tenderness, this feeling is so deep and beautiful.

“Josh,” I manage to breathe, keeping our mouths pressed together. Somehow, being able to say his name makes being with him feel more real. Even though we’ve been in Hawaii for almost three days now, part of me is still sure that I’m going to wake up alone back in DC, that all of this with Josh will have been a dream. I don’t think I could take it. Now that I know what it’s like to be with him, I don’t think I could handle not being with him. This is where I’m supposed to be. I’m supposed to be with Josh, creating this beautiful, heartbreaking love.

And it is love, even if it’s still one-sided. I’m so very in love with him and I have been for such a long time. For a long time, I lost hope that he could ever feel the same about me. Even after the first time we slept together, I still had a lot of doubts. It’s not as if sex equals love and wanting someone’s body isn’t at all the same as wanting someone forever. I’m still not entirely sure that he feels about me what I feel for him, but I feel like this vacation together has to mean something, something more than just sex in paradise.

It’s on the tip of my tongue to blurt it out, to whisper it into his ear as he moves against me, so I grab his neck and pull him to me, kissing him again. This isn’t the moment, no matter how different this morning feels right now. I can’t say it to him yet, especially not while we’re having sex, not for the first time. That’s probably something I’ll have to ease him into, and I’m okay with that. This vacation is a big step for him and I don’t want him to feel that sort of pressure. Now that we’re here, we can take our time with it all.

He pulls away, gasping for air, his eyes still focused on me. I run the backs of my fingers over his cheek, his morning stubble tickling me just a little. The sunrise washes over him, the colors brilliant against his skin, making him glow.

Electricity sizzles in my extremities, and a tiny shockwave rushes through my body. I feel myself go taut and grab onto his shoulders. “Ohhhhhhh,” I moan, unable to help myself. It wasn’t an orgasm, but I think it was the start of one.

He doesn’t falter in his pace, keeping up the same smooth, deep motion he’s been using since the beginning. His mouth falls open a little as he breathes. His skin is damp with sweat. He leans down again, bypassing my mouth and kissing my neck, making my eyes roll back in my head. I arch my back a little and he manages to capture of my nipples in his mouth, his teeth scraping against it gently. Another tiny shockwave shoots through me, making my head feel hazy. He switches to the other side for a moment and I exclaim, “Oh, God! Yesss, please, _yes_!” He moves back up to my neck and I feel him start to move just a little faster.

I see stars. “Josh, yes,” I whisper. “Oh, my God, yes, please don’t stop. Right there, right there.”

He lifts his head again and for the first time this morning, I can see him straining. His face is turning pink, the cords in his neck are standing out. His breath is coming in short gasps. His fingers are digging into my skin.

I feel a pull deep inside of me, my orgasm suddenly upon me, and I fight it for as long as I can. Desperate as I am for release, I don’t want this to end. Everything in this moment is beautiful, so perfect, and I just need to hold onto it—hold onto _him_ —for as long as I can.

A few more strokes, though, and I feel myself go flying off the edge. My body jerks and tightens as we stare at each other, the prolonged eye contact making my head dizzy as I spin out of control. I feel my mouth drop open, no sound coming out. I dig my nails into his back as an orgasm explodes through me, my body moving unevenly, my hips trying to push against his faster. He finally moves the arm from under my shoulders, using his hand to push the hair off my forehead. He drops his head down, his lips near my ear. “You’re so beautiful. Donna, you’re so beautiful.”

I wail. I clutch him to me and let out a sound I’ve never made before. The orgasm I was just having has nothing on what I’m feeling right now. I feel like I’m being torn apart. I feel like I’m being put back together. Everything is on fire. “Josh!” I finally yell out. “Oh, God, _Josh_!”

It’s only then that his rhythm falters. His hips start to stutter, moving into me unevenly. He buries his face in my neck, the pillow beneath my head almost muffling him as he shouts, “ _Donna!_ ” He pounds into me then as he comes, and it’s the most exquisite sensation I’ve ever had.

His body starts to go limp, his muscles shaking beneath my fingertips. He pumps into me a few more times and I feel a couple more waves of ecstasy course through my veins before I collapse. I stroke his damp skin as he lies on top of me, both of convulsing a little.

He picks his head up, looking at me through bleary eyes. For a few seconds, our chests heave in tandem, expanding and contracting in unison. I reach up and grab his face in my hands, pulling him to me and kissing him deeply. I feel his arms wrap around me, holding me tightly as he shifts us onto our sides. I try to keep my legs wrapped around him; as gross as it probably is, I want to keep him inside me for as long as possible. I don’t want to lose that connection.

He puts his hand on my thigh, pushing at me gently, and I finally relax my grip. He flops onto his back, sprawled out like a snowflake for a few moments, before grabbing a tissue and disposing of the condom. I’m surprised when I see him sit up, but he only grabs the discarded blankets, pulling them over us as he lies down again, turning on his side to face me. He’s still breathing heavily. I reach up and put my hand on his chest, right in the middle on top of his old surgical scar. I can feel his heart pounding. His hands cover mine, keeping me in place.

“That was amazing,” he finally whispers, still short on breath. All I can do is nod. I don’t trust my voice right now. I shift closer to him, leaning in to kiss him again. He shifts even closer to me, wrapping his leg over mine, effectively trapping me against him…as if there’s any place else I’d rather be.

We rest our heads on the same pillow, our noses touching as we come back down to earth. My entire body is still vibrating, humming like a live wire. I feel completely over-stimulated, the lightest contact with him almost enough to make me jump out of my skin, but I’m loathe to move away from him. I honestly feel like I can’t get close enough. He kisses me again, his lips a faint brush against mine. I can feel his heart finally slowing down and move my hand from beneath his, wrapping my arms around him. He follows suit, our bodies flush against each other.

We lie like that for a long time. The sun rises through the windows, making the light in our room change and bringing everything into focus.

We kiss each other from time to time, our hands occasionally soothing one another’s skin, but mostly, we stare at each other. It would feel creepy with anyone else but I truly get lost in his eyes. My heart feels like it’s going to burst.

I love this man so much. I want to tell him but I can’t find the words. I don’t know how to express what he means to me.

So I hold him. I revel in being held by him. I watch him watching me, getting my fill of his face, taking in the lines and contours and details that I wouldn’t be able to see otherwise.

“Are you hungry?” he finally asks, his voice low and scratchy, and I smile at him in response.

“Ravenous,” I whisper, pushing him onto his back and draping myself across him, kissing him with renewed vigor. I feel him laugh even as he wraps his arms around me.

“I meant for food,” he mumbles, though I notice he doesn’t stop kissing me.

“I know.” I kiss him for a while longer, wishing desperately for another round but knowing we both still need to recover. This morning was intense.

“You’re insatiable,” he finally tells me as I come up for air. I prop myself on his chest and smile at him. I feel completely content and I know I’ve never been happier in my entire life.

“Only when it comes to you,” I answer honestly.

I can see his throat bob as he swallows but he just runs his fingers down my cheek and to the back of my head, pulling me in for another kiss.

“Should I order breakfast?” he asks, his voice muffled.

I smile and nod, pulling away and finally sitting up as I move to the edge of the bed, stretching my wonderfully sore muscles. “I’m gonna shower.”

I feel the bed shift as he sits up, too, scooting up behind me. “Want some company?” he asks, his lips trailing across my neck, making me shiver.

“Yes. Just give me a couple minutes head start so I can brush my teeth, okay?”

“All right,” he answers, kissing my shoulder. “I’ll order some food and be right behind you.”

I smile and turn my head, getting lost in another kiss for a few long minutes. “I’ll be waiting,” I finally answer.

He sighs and pushes away from me, reaching for the bedside phone. I stand and stretch again, making my way over to the bathroom. I want to look back, I want to take another look at the man who captured my heart years ago, but I know I wouldn’t be able to resist crawling back into bed with him.

Still, as I go to close the bathroom door behind me, I can’t help but sneak another peek at him. His back is to me as he leans across the bed, the blankets draped across his thighs, giving me an unobstructed view of his ass. My pulse quickens just looking at it. I have to take a few deep breaths to convince myself to not jump him again. He’s right; I _am_ insatiable. I’ve wanted him for a long time, though. That doesn’t just go away.

I push the door shut, leaning against it for a few moments as I try to compose myself. He’ll be joining me in a few minutes and we’ll be able to do any number of unspeakable things to each other in the shower if we want.

I reach into the tub and turn on the water, hoping to get it nice and hot to soothe my overworked muscles and, I’m sorry to say, to muffle my bathroom noises from him. It’s ridiculous and I’m a little ashamed of myself for feeling the need to do it, but I don’t think that’s a level of intimacy we’ve achieved yet.

But maybe we’ll be together long enough to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if anyone’s playing along but I’ve been fairly MIA for a while. I apologize for not reviewing anyone’s work, though I have been reading it and it’s been giving me joy. My dog passed away about two weeks ago and it’s been taking its toll on me. He was quite old but that doesn’t make it hurt less, nor does it help me be a productive member of any society. It hasn’t even been a year since my other dog died…it’s been painful. I’ll keep these notes brief, mostly just wanted to apologize for not being the reader I should and want to be. I do appreciate reading your works, even more so now because they help to take my mind off things here and there.


End file.
